<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>成人礼（下） by suckjacksontolive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770529">成人礼（下）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckjacksontolive/pseuds/suckjacksontolive'>suckjacksontolive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckjacksontolive/pseuds/suckjacksontolive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>柴哈 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>成人礼（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>都说书读百遍其义自见，刘昊然为了这一天是做足了准备，他在某网站充了个年费会员，每天拿着个小本本一边观摩一边记。</p><p>“先挑逗起他的情绪，嗯嗯。”</p><p>“这样做他会很舒服吗，好的记下来。”</p><p>“把润滑油抹到自己小兄弟上…”</p><p>除了跟着动作片学习，刘昊然还去各种论坛里找相关的帖子，搜索记录里关于“怎样让自己的伴侣达到高潮”长达好几十页。</p><p>刘昊然觉得自己万事俱备只欠东风，提前好几天就把润滑油给买好了，放在床头的抽屉里，只待生日那天让张若昀看着自己一展雄风。</p><p>这点小心思还是瞒不过张若昀的，他眼见着刘昊然的眼神随着生日将近日渐火热，用屁股想都知道他想做什么。</p><p>算啦，就当是给小孩的成人礼好了。</p><p>生日是在张若昀家过的，一人一口吃完了小巧的蛋糕，刘昊然搂着张若昀交换了一个甜丝丝的吻。唇齿相接间听见刘昊然有些沙哑的嗓音，“若昀，我十八岁了，把你自己当做生日礼物送给我好不好？”</p><p>老司机也被这个直球打得楞了两秒，现在的小孩子都这么直接了吗？他清了清嗓子掩盖住自己的一丝紧张，抬起脚轻轻踹了下刘昊然的小腿，“滚去洗澡。”</p><p>刘昊然的眼睛瞬间就亮了，照着张若昀的脸吧唧一口，抓着毛巾就冲向浴室了，中途还差点左脚踩右脚把自己绊倒。</p><p>在见面之前张若昀就已经洗过澡了，也简单给后面做了清理。他脱下衣服和裤子叠整齐放在床头，换上睡袍等着刘昊然出来。</p><p>从浴室出来的少年只在下半身裹了一条浴巾，身上还挟着水气，没擦干的水珠从胸口滑到下腹，又没到浴巾里。</p><p>张若昀靠在床头看了一副美男出浴图，吸了一口手中的烟。烟是细长的薄荷烟，被骨节分明的手指夹着送入口中，肉感的唇瓣包裹着烟嘴，又缓缓吐出一片白雾。</p><p>操，刘昊然在心里爆了粗口，快步走过去把张若昀压到身下，把他禁锢在半跪的大腿间。扣着他的手腕摸索到指尖，抽出只剩小半截的烟灭掉。张若昀抬头望着他笑，揽着刘昊然的脖子送上一个吻。</p><p>在多次练习下刘昊然的吻技已经有了飞跃的进步，他用舌尖撬开张若昀的牙关，缠着他的舌头吸吮，细细舔过敏感的口腔。“唔…”张若昀被亲得七荤八素的，连身体都因为缺氧有些轻微的发抖，不得不承认刘昊然在这方面是青出于蓝而胜于蓝。</p><p>睡袍也在亲吻中被刘昊然扯开了，现在只松松垮垮地挂在他肩头，雪白乳肉暴露在空气中，奶尖因为情绪挺立起来，看得刘昊然咽了一下口水。</p><p>他的吻先落到张若昀鼻尖的那颗小痣，然后下移到略有些红肿的嘴唇，最后是侧颈。他想在这片皮肤上留下记号，这个吻就比较用力，直到张若昀因为细密的疼痛吸了一口凉气，他才满意地离开。</p><p>“如果你不舒服的话一定要告诉我…”刘昊然抬起头看着张若昀的眼睛，他希望自己的伴侣在这场性爱中是舒适的，而不是一度地迁就他。张若昀安抚地摸了摸他的头，想让这只小狗放松一些，“好。”</p><p>刘昊然蹭了蹭头上温热的掌心，伸出手拢住张若昀胸前软肉，惊叹于手下皮肤的滑嫩和柔软度。有些生疏地用食指揉搓着张若昀的乳尖，直到那点缨红变得坚硬。他低下头将那肉粒含在口中，小心地用舌头舔舐。刘昊然有些着迷地吮着奶头，用舌尖戳刺了下顶端的小孔，想看看这里面会不会流出母乳来。</p><p>尖利的犬齿被少年小心翼翼地收起来，却还是在不经意间碰到了张若昀的乳头，轻微的刺痛带来了一阵阵麻痒。“嗯…”张若昀抚上胸前那颗毛绒绒的脑袋，“你这是搁我这找母爱来了？”</p><p>难得刘昊然没和他顶嘴，只是腾出一只手沿着张若昀的胸口一路向下。张若昀恋爱之后去健身房的次数就少了，腹肌早已九九归一，平坦的小腹上一层薄薄的脂肪，像是猫咪的肚皮，又软又温暖。</p><p>刘昊然的指尖滑过张若昀的肚脐，用手掌包裹住他已经抬头的分身，前端渗出的液体让刘昊然上下撸动的动作格外顺畅，灵巧的手指从下面的囊袋沿着柱身摸到伞状顶端。刘昊然别的不太会，但是手活确实不错。</p><p>手上的动作不停，舌尖绕着张若昀的乳晕一圈一圈打转，又猛地弹一下奶尖。“哈啊…”张若昀的皮肤被情欲染上一层绯红，扣着床单的指腹泛起粉白。刘昊然知道他是要高潮了，用指甲轻轻搔刮了下顶端小口，牙齿叼着乳头用力吸吮。</p><p>“唔啊——”张若昀的腰紧绷着向上拱起，被握住的性器跳动了两下，射出的精液溅到他和刘昊然的小腹上。张若昀倒在枕头上，半响才从高潮的余韵中回过神来，他看着刘昊然满脸写着求表扬求夸奖，抬起手摸了摸他亮晶晶的眼睛，在心里纠结了半天还是开了口，“很…很舒服。”张若昀说完这句话耳根都在发烫，还好得到表扬的小孩现在高兴得在他肩窝蹭来蹭去，没发现张若昀的不自然。</p><p>得到表扬的刘昊然决定再接再厉，握着张若昀的脚踝让他的腿屈起来，变成一个双腿大开的姿势。张若昀自认为脸皮挺厚的，但是刘昊然的目光还是让他感到了几分羞耻，“别看了，你，你快点。”刘昊然也知道自己的哥哥害羞了，轻笑了一下，将手上沾着的淫液抹到张若昀的穴口，又倒了一点顺滑油在自己的性器上。</p><p>张若昀也算是个欢场老手，此刻也有些惊叹于刘昊然的尺寸，他咽了一下口水，觉得屁股已经开始隐隐作痛。</p><p>所以当他看着刘昊然扶着阴茎就想往里捅的时候，赶紧一脚蹬上了刘昊然的胸膛，“弟弟，你是想弄死我啊？”刘昊然被他搞得有点懵，说话的语气都带着委屈：“我看他们都是这样做的啊…”</p><p>张若昀没想到自己还得教这个小孩怎么操自己，翻了个不怎么美观的白眼，“很多钙片里都剪掉了扩张的步骤，你少看点乱七八糟的。”</p><p>他拉着刘昊然的手摸到后穴的褶皱，“先进去一根手指。”刘昊然用指尖戳了戳在张合的穴口，缓缓没入食指。紧致的穴壁缠着入侵的外物，穴肉摩擦过他的指腹，让刘昊然对接下来的事更为期待了。</p><p>“你动一动，呜…就是这样。”张若昀的声音有些发抖，“然后再进去一根手指…对，很棒。”刘昊然是个聪明的学生，他屈起手指抠挖柔软的穴肉，一点点撑开肉穴入口。</p><p>张若昀见他会了，干脆用手腕盖住了自己的眼睛，看着刘昊然一本正经地给他扩张实在是太刺激了。</p><p>直到穴口抵上硬物的前端，脸上的手也被刘昊然拉下来和他十指相扣，“若昀，我进去了。”随着刘昊然一挺身，后穴被少年的性器撑地满满当当。</p><p>刘昊然啃咬着张若昀的唇瓣，下身缓缓动作着，性器破开层层的穴肉，像是要在爱人的身体深处留下自己的印记。这个想法让初尝禁果的小孩呼吸都有些紊乱，然后…</p><p>寂静。</p><p>死一样的寂静。</p><p>张若昀被射进体内的精液烫地一抖，反应过来后快把自己大腿根给掐肿了才让自己勉强没笑出声。“咳…没事没事，第一次都这样，你别紧张。”刘昊然的耳朵都快耷拉到地上了，他有那么一秒觉得自己可能这辈子都要硬不起来了。</p><p>见小孩半天没动弹，张若昀叹了口气，觉得自己真的有当幼师的潜质。他抬起小腿环住刘昊然的腰，手臂攀上少年的肩膀，后穴夹了夹埋在体内的阴茎，“昊然哥哥，我想要。”</p><p>刘昊然感觉一瞬间脑供血就嗖嗖地往下体去了，竟是比刚才又胀大了几分。让张若昀有一种搬起石头砸自己的脚的错觉，哦，不是错觉。</p><p>说完这句话的下一秒就被少年的激烈抽插撞得失了神。粗大的性器像是要把张若昀钉在这张床上，出口的呻吟都支离破碎，“昊然…啊~你…你慢点~”</p><p>食髓知味的年轻人哪会放过他，刘昊然学的那些技巧早已飞到九霄云外，只凭着本能和一把好腰拼命地往里抽送。他掐着张若昀的胯骨，每一次抽插都直顶到最深处，撞得张若昀雪白的臀肉啪啪作响，那一片皮肤艳红，像是成熟的水蜜桃。</p><p>小穴里又酸又麻，分泌出的淫液将少年的肉棒都染得亮晶晶的。肉壁不断地收缩，吸得刘昊然差点又精关失守，赶紧做了几个深呼吸让自己冷静点，待那一阵快感过去又飞快地肏干起来。</p><p>张若昀被肏得连合上嘴的力气都没有，无力吞咽的涎水顺着嘴角流下，探出的一小截粉嫩舌尖搭着嘴唇，被少年卷入口中蹂躏。</p><p>刘昊然放肆地操干着淫水直流的花穴，在张若昀肉穴深处碾过一处凸起，“呜啊——”张若昀被强烈的快感刺激得脚趾都蜷缩起来，弓起的腰在少年手中不停地哆嗦。刘昊然笑得露出虎牙，换了个角度向那点抽插，张若昀感觉小穴被肏得又酸又痒，像是要被捣烂了一般。</p><p>他眼角挂着生理性的泪水，讨饶的话也带着哭腔，“昊然…啊~不行…太~太深了。”刘昊然吻着他泛红的眼睑，下身的动作温柔了许多，只浅浅地摩擦着穴壁。张若昀刚得了喘息的机会，还没等他松下一口气，少年又坏心眼地用力一顶，直接操到他的敏感点。</p><p>这下子是连发出声音都没办法了，张若昀的身体抽搐了两下，脖颈向后仰着拉出一条优美的弧线，性器吐出一股一股精液，洒在他剧烈起伏的胸口和脸上。</p><p>等好不容易恢复了一点神智，张若昀迷迷糊糊地想去摸床头的烟盒，又被刘昊然抓着手腕拖过来，“哥哥，还没结束呢。”刘昊然将精液抹到他的奶尖上，含入口中又拉又扯，将张若昀推向下一波情潮。</p><p>张若昀欲哭无泪地被少年掌控着主动权，他今天算是知道了什么叫做教会徒弟操死师父。</p><p>当事人现在就是后悔，非常后悔。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>